


不是这次 ｜ Not This Time

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Canon-no-happy-ending, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 1503.avi。这次Castiel离开并决定让世界见鬼去他再也不管了，离开前他决定和Dean说清楚，他不是搞砸了Jack那事儿的人。按在墙上的angry sex，不是he，遵循原剧，结尾Cas走了，但我们都知道他后来还是回来了，只是这个故事里他没有。警告：有1503的剧透。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	不是这次 ｜ Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426013) by [cmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana). 



> 原作者notes：
> 
> 送给babyara。  
> 我是‘保护Castiel小分队’成员，我爱他，我希望这个世界不要再伤害他了，所以我要给这完蛋的结局写一些更完蛋的事情。  
> 英语不是我的母语，如果有什么错误我很抱歉。  
> 哦对，关于润滑的事儿，嗯，别担心，Dean没受伤（至少没太严重），最多第二天坐着不太舒服。总之不要太把同人小说当真，手指扩张只是前戏而已，没有也行，身体里也没那么干。总之，润滑剂确实很有用，但没润滑Dean也不会死。他还有天使魔法加成，毕竟Cas超级小心的。  
> 译者notes：  
> 保护Castiel小分队支棱起来！全世界的卡厨联合起来！

Castiel紧握着双手，向楼梯口迈出一步。所以这就是最后了，真的结束了，他们中间那道无法弥补的缝隙，Dean无法原谅他的那件事。他真的不该怪在Castiel身上的。确实当时是Castiel处理不当，他把事情想得太简单了，又想当然的以为自己能一个人处理掉。

除了——

“不,”他突然开口，转过身来，“不，Dean，我不会就这么走开，我也不打算为了你的情绪管理问题感到内疚。”他有些强硬地说，双手握得太过用力，指甲深深陷进皮肤里。

Dean 张开嘴，但一句话也没说。很好，因为 Castiel气坏了， 他的愤怒和绝望几乎要引燃他的荣光，他感觉有一股力量呼之欲出。“Jack这件事我们都搞砸了！我，Sam，你。我们加起来一起把他逼到崩溃边缘的！没错，我确实是知道蛇的事，但我受够了你选择性无视你想无视的东西。你也知道的，Donatello那事之后你就知道了，实际上就是你把他带过去的，因为哪怕你知道了你也不肯相信那是真的，Jack依然有灵魂,”Castiel朝着猎人步步紧逼，Dean不再靠着桌子，生气的站直了身子，但是天使已经不在乎了。十多年来他一直小心翼翼地关心Dean的情绪波动，就因为他缺乏正常生物处理感情的能力。现在该轮到Castiel生气了。该结束了。

“Donatello告诉我一切都很好,” Dean 从牙缝里挤出这句话，语气不善。

“Donatello知道的没我们多！但你就是相信他，就因为这样更容易，就因为你太想赢了，就因为你至少这次不想再战斗或者捕猎了,”Castiel指着Dean。

“我有赢一次的权利!”Dean愤怒地吼回去。

“我们都有，但是你不能把所有的责任都推到我身上！我受够当你发泄情绪的工具或者替罪羊了，就为了让你良心能好受一点。”Castiel 压低了声音，发出一声威胁的咆哮，他又逼近了一步，手指戳着Dean 的胸口。

“但你知道!”Dean大吼，和Cas低沉的声音形成了鲜明的对比。他甩开 Castiel的手，防御似的交叉双臂，“就因为你不确定的东西，我失去了我的母亲!”

“而我失去了我的儿子。”Castiel 回答，声音更低了。这些话说出口真的很疼，每次想到这件事，他胸口的空洞就会火辣辣地疼，威胁着要吞噬他，“你也失去了儿子，但显然你并不在乎他。Jack，我，我们和你没有血缘关系，所以我们不算真的家人。Mary的事我真的很抱歉，但那之后我不得不眼睁睁看着我的同伴，我的爱人，用枪指着我们的儿子准备处决他，完全没打算想办法救他。你觉得当时的我是什么感觉？你哪怕在乎过我的感受吗?”Castiel的语气更加愤怒，但其中隐约透出一丝受伤。

他爱 Dean ，他爱他胜过一切，他活了成千上万年了，只有对 Jack 的爱才稍微接近一点他对年长的 Winchester 的感情，但那也成了最后一击，他想知道对方到底有没有对他抱有同样的感情。他为这份感情付出太多了，他没法一直坚持下去唱独角戏。如果不是因为知道Dean也爱他，他不可能原谅当时他抽出的那把枪。

“你知道我是的！你知道我爱你，我也爱 Jack，但这并不意味着……”Dean的声音有些颤抖，越来越小。

“你曾经是的，你曾经是爱我们的，然后呢，Dean？没有血缘关系的爱是有限的，是吗？”Castiel他体内的一切都因为愤怒而烧了起来，没有天使能感受到他这份愤怒，这是人类的愤怒混合着天使的火焰，“你见过 Sam陷入杀戮和毁灭，但你还是一次又一次地为他战斗，但 Jack... Jack燃烧了自己的灵魂来拯救我，来拯救我们所有人，拯救世界，就因为我们是他的家人！就因为他认为自己是Winchester家的一员！但实际上他对你来说什么都不是!”愤怒随着每一个词燃烧得更加剧烈。

“ Castiel，你该走了,”Dean从牙缝里挤出这句话。他两手紧紧地抓着桌子，天使甚至觉得那张桌子会就这么裂开。

“你不能让我走,”他都能感觉到自己的荣光在这幅紧绷的人类躯体里躁动不安，他能感觉到自己的力量在体内尖叫着想释放，本能地想攻击，“看着我的眼睛，告诉我你真的爱过我们，或者干脆承认我对你来说就是个升级版的一夜情对象。”

"Cas…"

“不！”Castiel感觉到他的能量失控了一瞬，他的眼睛亮起了蓝色的光，“回答我的问题，要么就什么都别说！”

“我爱你们,”Dean郑重地说，凝视着那双恢复了正常蓝色的眼睛，“但是我们搞砸了，我妈死了,”他补了一句。

“所以，你母亲的死给你的爱加了个截止日期。”Castiel 抿了抿嘴唇，移开了视线，点了点头。

“你是天使！你应该知道 Jack……”

“别再提他的名字了！你该比我更了解他的，你看到他了，而你让他以为你真的把他当儿子!”

“我就是把他当儿子的!”

“你没有！你不会停止爱你自己的儿子的！你失去了你的母亲，然后你就准备把那个孩子从我身边夺走！你想让我承受那种痛苦，就为了去补上你心里那块已经补不上了的空缺！不应该是那样的！但是你不在乎，你就只是用仇恨填满了你心里的洞!” Castiel 都没意识到自己已经抓住了 Dean 的衬衫，猎人的后背被推挤着撞在墙上，发出一声痛苦的巨响，“你一辈子都是这么做的，但这次你还毁掉了你生命里另外两件东西，就因为你不想面对自己的痛苦和遗憾。”

“ Cas...”Dean 的声音虚弱、破碎，整个人显得痛苦又崩溃。Castiel感觉到一丝施虐的正义感。

“怎么？我们在一起过，Dean。你曾经说我是你的家人，是你的爱人，你的灵魂伴侣。我们是同一个孩子的父亲，但你在我最需要的时候踢开了我，你字面意义上的把我送进了地狱，Dean，你知道那有可能一去不回的。就因为你决定把我们所有人造成的错全归咎在我一个人身上。我们之间唯一的区别就是我爱那个孩子，并且显然，只有我爱他!”

“他杀了我母亲!”Dean大吼，瞳孔放大，两只手紧紧揪住 Castiel的风衣。

“他失去了控制！你想数数你带着该隐之印的时候的辉煌战绩吗？或者Sam失去灵魂的时候杀了多少个人？ Jack有上帝的力量，但他还只是个孩子!”

“你应该控制住他，你应该——”Dean说着抬起一只手，想挥向Castiel，但是天使在半空中拦住了他，握住了他的拳头。

“想想你的话，Dean,” Cas说，“你最好不要越过那条线。我知道你受伤的时候会只剩下愤怒，但这世界不是围着你转的，不是只有你受了伤,” Castiel 眯起眼睛，威慑地看着他。

“我爱你，但你选了他，不是我。”Dean咬牙说。

Castiel没多想抓着Dean的衣服把他甩到墙上，用力到砖头都出现了缝隙，看着Dean吃痛地哼了一声露出一丝冷笑。“这从来无关选择，爱Jack从来不代表我要在你们两人之间做出选择，甚至那只意味着我更爱你了。”这些话语无比真挚，这是他几千年来对一个人类能有的最深刻的感情，这句话的本意是要指责，但他的荣光都在痛苦地燃烧着，驱散了话语中指责的意味。“我不能……”Dean轻声说。

他的瞳孔放大到眼睛几乎变成黑色，眼眶里盈满了泪水，努力调整呼吸想补齐之前被按到墙上时肺部被挤出来的空气，但Castiel没给他时间恢复。他不想听到任何借口或者进一步伤人的话，他太痛苦了，再这样下去他会疯掉。

他一把抓住 Dean的手腕，惩罚性把它们按在他的头上，感受到血液在皮肤下快速流动的感觉。“你真的觉得，我死了你会感觉好些吗? 那真的是为了拯救世界，还是你真就只有这么点控制愤怒的能力?” Castiel 没有等他回答，他知道他永远得不到那个答案，那个也许藏在所有的愤怒和痛苦之下的答案。反之，他身体前倾压上了Dean的嘴唇，把他拖进了一个愤怒的吻。

他们的嘴唇挤在一起，牙齿陷进皮肤， Dean 惊讶地呻吟了一声，也可能是因为疼痛，Castiel带着同样的愤怒占领了他的嘴唇，舔吻着，啃咬着，不断的索取，Dean 开始挣扎着想要呼吸，他哼了一声，进一步握紧了Dean的手腕索求他的嘴唇，直到 Dean开始带着同样的愤怒回吻他，在接吻的间隙大口喘气，睁着眼睛，仿佛是想看到彼此的灵魂。

Dean因为缺氧而灼烧起来，Castiel意识到这一点后放开了他，同时他感觉到自己身体里有另一种不同于愤怒的冲动。他臀部向前挺动，用另一种方式把 Dean 钉在墙上。

他们两个都很硬。

性。

性是Dean 的原始本能之一。暴力解决不了的问题，他会用性解决，显然Castiel是染上了他这个习惯，又或许只是Castiel的人类身体就是没法放开感受Dean的机会，在各种意义上的。 “你硬了，是什么让你硬的?暴力？性？还是我？”Castiel 无情地挖苦着，胯部紧贴着他的臀画着圈。

“下地狱吧,”Dean的声音里仍然带着怨恨，但不像之前那么坚决了，似乎他也没法忽视自己的身体反应。

“你让我去过一次了，Dean,” Castiel贴着他的嘴唇低吼，“但我回来了，抱歉，计划没太成功，”他补了一句，他觉得自己有理由对这事儿耿耿于怀，但紧接着他又吻了Dean，像他们通常和解时的那样，他们的骄傲——或者愚蠢——总是让他们无法将感情诉诸于口。这次Dean 立刻回吻了他，这个吻依然僵硬，依然接近一场打斗，用上了嘴唇，牙齿和唾液的打斗，但很亲密，他们能从这个吻里尝到对方的味道，尝到他们之间复杂鲁莽的纽带。

Dean扭动着身子，试着挣开Cas的手，Castiel松开了他紧紧抓着的手腕，让Dean的手能滑下来，俩人的手指纠缠在一起，身体紧紧贴在一起随着他们的吻抵着墙有节奏地挺动。“需要你,”Dean在吻的间隙出声，腾出手去解天使的裤子，天使贴着他的嘴唇轻声笑了一声。他该知道的，他早该知道会变成这样。

Castiel花了不到半分钟扯开 Dean的牛仔裤往下拉，看着Dean迅速踢掉一只鞋子，扯下一条裤腿，另一边裤腿堆在还穿着鞋的那只脚上。很快Castiel就再次把他推到墙上，两人的下身湿漉漉的紧贴着对方滑动。

“来吧，Cas。”

“会很疼的,”Castiel 说。他可以让这容易点，比如再湿润一些，但他们都知道这场性爱会很快，且很粗暴，他们知道这场性爱是用来发泄所有的愤怒和痛苦的。

“我不在乎,”Dean摇了摇头，裸着的腿环上了 Castiel臀部，夹着Castiel的风衣。这么穿着衣服感觉更脏了，像是驱魔途中。

“如你所愿,”Castiel点了点头。说实话，他现在不在乎这会不会疼，至少今天不在乎。该死，也许一点疼痛才能让Dean那空空的脑子有点理智。这点疼痛是他应得的。他抚慰了几下自己，把前液抹匀，还用上了一点荣光让他更湿润一些，只有一点点，然后就这样，Castiel进入了他，动作很慢，但坚决。

Dean紧闭着眼睛，发出痛苦的声音，但他缠着天使的腿却用力将他拉得更近。

“动一动，”他破碎地出声。

“不用你说,”Castiel回答道，然后以一种惩罚性的节奏抽插起来。他再次抓住 Dean 的手，脸埋进他的脖子里，两人的手同彼此的身体一起纠缠着。

他需要这个，他需要闻到 Dean的味道，那比天堂更像家，安全，舒适。哪怕是现在，哪怕他已经失去了一切，失去了Dean，他的味道依然像家一样，他需要最后感受Dean的味道，牢牢记住这个味道，帮助自己熬过未来那些黑暗的日子。“Cas，”Dean呻吟着，勃起弄脏了Cas皱巴巴的衬衫。“我在，”Castiel回答道，可能这就是他的死穴了，不是被赶出天堂，不是失去翅膀，而是他爱上了这个人类，把自己整个存在奉献给了他。他能感觉到Dean把额头埋在他的肩膀上，哪怕隔着三层衣服他也能感受到Dean的温度，但是现在他只是更快地撞进这具柔软的身体，感觉到 Dean呜咽着、呻吟着，随着每一次冲撞都更加接近边缘。

没过多久Dean就发出了一声窒息般的哀鸣，一口咬上Castiel的肩膀，剪得短短的指甲陷进Castiel的手背里，而这足以把Castiel也推向崩溃的边缘了。Castiel 甚至都没有停下动作，依然短促又愤怒地插着他，射进他的身体里，直到他的整个高潮结束。他一动不动地待了一会儿，有些分神地感觉到 Dean的腿滑下了他的臀部，但他正忙着最后一次感受他们两在一起的味道，感受Dean皮肤上的汗水，这次他没有伸出舌头舔掉。终于他准备好了，此刻再多一秒钟都会让他前功尽弃，他向后退了一步，看都没看 Dean一眼，后者贴着墙滑了下来，坐在地板上缩成一团。Castiel把自己塞回衣服里，心不在焉地收拾他脏兮兮的衬衫，拉上裤子的拉链。“

我可以... ...”他指着Dean分开的腿间的一片混乱示意，但 Dean像往常一样摇了摇头，“不用，”他半裸着，还有点喘不过气，但下巴已经再次紧绷起来，愉悦带来的放松感已经消失了，“我没有原谅你,” Dean没有抬头。

“我也没觉得一顿操能改变什么。再见，Dean,” Castiel 说道，转向楼梯的方向。他感觉自己无法呼吸，哪怕其实他根本不需要呼吸。他的的身体突然变得很沉。他想回到自己只是一个天使的时候，回到自己只是一团永生状态的荣光的时候。他想忘记什么是真正的，自由的爱。他想回到不知道什么是痛苦的时候。

“你要走了?”

“不是只有你失去了亲人,” Castiel提醒他，走上楼梯。这感觉像是一次真正的告别，但他知道，他们都知道，这很可能不是。以他们的生活，以他们的身份，这不可能是真的告别。但这是对他们两人之间的告别，是对甚至仅仅是几天前的他们的告别。

**Author's Note:**

> 好痛啊真的好痛啊tmd


End file.
